Mi rayito de sol
by Arashi hetalia
Summary: Creyó estar sola hasta que lo conoció a el su rayito de sol crak paring Nyo Bélgica x Nyo Macau para el foro yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?


Mi rayito de sol

One shot

 _ **Hola hola ¿como estamos ? Esperamos que bien bueno como quien dice más vale tarde que nunca y mejor voy escribiendo de una buena vez**_

 _ **El presente one shot participa en te reto especial "Juego de rol" del foro "yo amo hetalia ¿ y tu?"**_

 _ **Pareja Nyo MacBel ( Nyo MacauxNyoBelgica)**_

 _ **Juego de rol "Hetaheroes"**_

 _ **Evento ninguno**_

Ninguno se explicaba lo que acababa de pasar de un momento a otro el ave negra aterrizó violentamente en el campo de la mansión asustando a medio mundo en especial a Ethan quien casi pierde la cabeza literalmente.

Ya recuperado del susto decidió acercarse a ver que pasaba de la nave bajo el profesor Luddwing con cara de resignación no solo porque el mutante por el que iban prácticamente se había unido al enemigo si no porque tuvo que escuchar todo el camino de regreso a las dos chicas que venían con el pelear.

Im Soo Jin y Jade Wang no se llevaban muy bien que digamos se podría decir que eran muy distintas mientras Jin era alegre e hiperactiva era seria y demasiado realista para el gusto de algunas personas era muy difícil que no discutieran y ese día no era la excepción

—¿ quieres quitar esa cara de gruñona ? Perdonenla es que no tiene novio como no puede tocar a nadie

—¡MIRA SOO JIN MEJOR CIERRA LA BOCA! — le respondió esta molesta

—Jin no debes hablar de esa manera — decía Vlad el tutor de la mansión

— pero ella empezó — le respondió la coreana con un puchero

Justo en ese momento el belga sintió la necesidad de acercarse a ella no supo porque — perdone señorita Wang no piense asi quizás el amor duela pero no es una maldición como usted dice — le sonrió de forma cálida para que entrara en confianza —ammm Sakura y yo vamos a preparar postres quieres acompañarnos — el belga extendió su mano haciéndole ver que no le temía ella tímidamente accedio

— esto es un milagro daze — susurro la coreana

Los días pasaron y poco a poco Ethan fue ganando la confianza de la chica pero ... Sin darse cuenta algo dentro de el comenzó a nacer era un extraño sentimiento y se dio cuenta de eso después de un tiempo

—ya te vi — dijo la italiana — te gusta ¿verdad?

—¿he? — el pobre belga se puso como un tomate al escuchar esa pregunta pero sabia qué Angelique no iba a ceder asi que se armó de valor y asintió — se podría decir que ... La amo pero no se si me corresponda

— yo creo que sí además eres valiente al fijarte en ella — dijo sonriente mientras el belga la fulminó con la mirada — es broma encontrarás el momento idonio para decírselo y cuando eso pase te darás cuenta —dijo en un suspiro

Ethan la miro un tanto pensativo durante la noche no había podido consiliar el sueño pensando en ella

Jade por su parte se sentía nerviosa era obvio que le agradaba Ethan pero también tenía miedo de lastimarlo ya que su don era algo peculiar ella no podía tocar a nadie sin absorber parte de su energía y menos ahora ya que aunque no era muy dada a expresarlo Ethan se había convertido en alguien importante en su vida

Lo que no pensó fue que el pasado volvería en ese momento Mattew Williams le recordó que en sus vidas anteriores ellos habían tenido algo y estaba dispuesto a recuperarla cosa que hacia enfadar a sobremanera al belga y confundia a la asiatica

El tiempo y las circunstancias hicieron su parte Ethan hacia lo que fuese para protegerle al igual que Matt por suerte ciertas circunstancias hicieron que el belga se armara de valor y se le confesara de una buena vez por todas

— Jade hay algo que debes saber ... — se armó de valor —¡ me gustas!

La chica no lo podía creer se puso roja como un tomate pero— t- también me g-gustas Ethan — dijo con una leve sonrisa en ese momento el belga sin importarle lo que pasaría después se atrevió a robar un beso que aunque fue correspondido como era de esperarse absorbió un poco de energía del chico

— Ethan... Perdón — dijo apenada pero para su sorpresa una sonrisa enorme se mostraba en sus labios y era obvio qué a pesar de estar inconsciente el no se arrepentía de nada, la chica sonrió por fin encontró su rayito de sol

 _Bueno aquí termina el fic suerte a todos hasta la pasta_


End file.
